I Wrote This One For You
by AmieWickfield
Summary: MA - AU Harry/Draco SLASH - Short story - Five years after Hogwarts, Draco and Harry both find themselves once again in each others company.
1. Chapter One

_Christmas night, it clutched the light, the hallow bright_

_Above my brother, I and tangled spines_

_We smoked the screen to make it what it was to be_

_Now to know it in my memory_

_And at once I knew I was not magnificent_

_High above the highway aisle (Jagged vacance, thick with ice)_

_But I could see for miles, miles, miles_

**- Bon Iver "Holocene"**

Harry plucked his guitar strings, humming low and slow. His fingers were callused from the war, scarred and rough but slender enough that it didn't affect the way his fingers held down the strings. He was sitting crossed legged at the edge of his bed, cold but unwilling to get up and do something about it. In general, his appearance hadn't falter too much in the last five years. He had grown taller, he had a very thick stubble, his skin had tanned considerably, his hair had turned nearly black, like obsidian. On a good day he looked pretty respectable, a generally masculine looking man, although pretty slender (mostly due to his atrocious dietary habits). But good days were few and far in between. In general he stayed at home, walking around sometimes with boxers and a bathrobe, sometimes a pair of plaid pajama pants, always the same pair, sometimes he would actually wear real clothes, when Hermione and Ron came round to make sure he was still alive. Things had changed quickly since the war ended, he had become some sort of shitty celebrity, finding his face on the cover of Witches Weekly, occasionally, usually accompanied with some title trying to poke fun at him. But really, since he had killed Voldemort, people had really forgotten about him. He was just another childhood celebrity. So he had abandoned the Wizarding world, finding a small and reasonable home near London.

Harry heard a pounding on his door, although he didn't make much of a motion to go see who had come to visit him. He untangled his legs, throwing his guitar over his shoulder, he walked into his kitchen. He heard the sound of keys entering his lock, the sound of thick paper ruffling. His guitar sitting on his shoulder, he opened his fridge and bent down to inspect what little he had. _Ah, whiskey! _Harry grabbed the half empty bottle and opening the cupboard, he pulled out a coffee cup and poured himself drink. He sat the guitar against the counter, chugged his drink, and poured another as his front door opened and a very unhappy Hermione came in carrying about four paper bags full of food.

"Thanks for getting the door for me, Harry." Hermione snapped sarcastically setting the bags down onto his kitchen counter. "I bought you groceries. You still eat don't you?"

"Nice to see you too, 'Mione." Harry had finished his second cup, his face twisting as his throat burned, he poured himself another and set the whiskey back into his fridge.

"More alcohol? I'm going to come find you passed out one of these days, and I swear Harry-" Hermione started quickly piling the items into the fridge and into his cabinets, boxes of organic foods, fruits and vegetables, most of which would find themselves rotting soon.

"Thanks," Harry said, interrupting her and pushing himself up to sit on his island. "Any plans tonight?" Harry reached into the old pizza box beside him and pulled out a cold slice of 3 day old pizza, took a bite, made a face and then threw the pizza into the sink. "Yuck."

"You are ridiculous." Hermione picked up the box and threw it away, went into the sink and pulled the piece of pizza out and threw it too into the trash. Then she proceeded to carry his dirty dishes scattered about the kitchen into the sink, poured soap over them and ran the hot water until almost everything had become submerged.

"Why do you do that?" Harry mumbled into his coffee up, and then waving his hand, made the dishes clean themselves and find their places in the cabinets.

Hermione continued to stand at the sink, staring out of the window just above it, a nice view of the town Harry had found himself in. Cobblestone roads and very ancient little homes. Moss finding its home upon everything. "Ron proposed." She turned around to him as she spoke.

Harry found himself less and less interested in conversation and more and more interested in his whiskey. "Well that's great. I'm happy for you. Bout time I guess, you know? How long have you two been together. That's great, 'Mione." Harry looked up over his cup and flashed her a smile.

"Why don't you go out, Harry?"

Hermione crossed her arms, her brows furrowed with worry. Ginny and him had worked out all of three months before she left him, or he left her, Harry couldn't remember, didn't want to. It had been too fast for him, everyone had expected them to get together, it had been a strange and awkward relationship. But he loved her, he thought he loved her. _She's like a sister._ Harry had thought, while they kissed, while he let her hands cross over his body. _Like a bloody little sister._ He had broken the kiss off to say something, to protest, but the sweet look in her eyes, he had been caught.

That was five years ago, now and he still hadn't really dated since then. When he got really lonely, he would go to the bar and play some music and some girl would come home with him. But it was just a one night contract and he could go back to his firewhiskey and his cold empty house.

"Yeah, yeah, I was. I wrote a new song." Harry pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the breast pocket of his it a couple of times, pulled out two cigarettes, put one between his lips and one behind his ear. "Got a lighter?" He mumbled with the cigarette bouncing up and down as he spoke.

Hermione shook her head, "That's disgusting, Harry." She headed for his front door.

Harry pulled the cigarette out, hopped off of his counter and walked towards her. "Thanks, 'Mione, for the food. And congratulations." He smiled, taking her in for a hug. "I'll see you later, alright?" He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid, Harry." She looked very serious but as she opened the door and took a step out into cool evening, she turned and smiled with a small wave. "See you."

**Authors Notes: **I've decided, while I'm writing something hopefully much darker and longer, I will write something cuter and funner and shorter and easier to write. The war is over, Draco is gay, Harry is sad and lonely, let's relax.


	2. Chapter Two

_I see the sun rising_

_but all you see is it fall, fall, fall_

**- Kooks "See the Sun (Alternate Version)"**

Draco rolled over, his lover's hair falling into his face and agitating him. "You should cut that, it's so awful."

The other man laughed, full bellied, "Shut up, Draco." He turned over placing a kiss on Draco's collarbone and trailing around his chest.

Draco hummed, a small cheeky smile on his face, "Mmm, that's nice." The mans hands drifted over Draco's belly, trailing their own kisses. "But not now..." Draco brought his hands up to push the man away, just as the man's hands reached Draco's hips, tickling his happy trail. "Now, now..." Draco mumbled as the man came up to kiss him deeply.

This lasted for a moment before Draco finally decided he really needed to stop, he twisted and spun out from underneath of the man and fell onto the floor, almost gracefully. "Now, I said, stop." Draco stood, heading over to his bathroom, finding his clothes strayed across the floor.

"I'm going out," Draco shouted through the door. "Please find your way home, Gabriel."

The man poked the door open with his fingertip, standing stark naked in the doorway. He was incredibly fit, an athlete as a career no doubt, someone who probably spent entire days at the gym. "You're awful, Draco. Why are you so cruel?" The man smiled as he spoke, admiring himself in the mirror.

"Can't help it," Draco said, as he patted his hair down, leaned forward, pulled down the skin below his eyes and stared at himself as though he were inspecting his eyeball. "Now, I'm leaving." Draco turned, kissed the man roughly on the lips, "I'll see you later, handsome. Don't forget about me."

As Draco headed towards his door, the man smiled and muttered to himself, "Not possible."

Draco had apparently forgotten the cold, and wrapped his arms around his body as he ran forward, down two blocks and a left turn, and another three blocks and he was up on a porch pounding on a door. "LET ME IN" Draco shouted, he heard a feminine squeak and dark skinned man peaked out of the door.

"These awful latches, what are they for?"

"Thank God, I'm fucking FREEZING!" Draco pushed past the other man.

"No manners, Draco." The man shook his head turning towards Draco and their eyes met. Draco burst out laughing.

"Where the hell are YOU going?" Draco lunged his body forward being carried by the laugh.

"What?" The man batted his lashes, "You don't like it?" The man's face was caked in thick colorful makeup which was starkly contrasted against his very dark skin.

"Jesus, I love it, really Julian, really." Draco snorted as he fell onto the mans sofa, pulling his arms up and relaxing. "I'm just going to that local pub, the one with all the microbrews, we're NOT visiting any of... _those_ places today." Draco's nose curled into a snarl.

"I love it when you revert back to old habits, Draco, really, honestly, it's very attractive." The man flipped his wrist and rolled his eyes. "To think you have all those people convinced you've changed! HA! What a laugh." The man, Julian, was not only donning very wild makeup but also happened to be wearing a pair of tight leather pants that were apparently polished, and a tight pink shirt with a v-neck that reached nearly to his belly button.

"This is why we're friends," Draco pretended to whine, "You're the only one who understands me." Draco curled his body and fell back into the couch again. He felt restless. "I hate my life, Julian. Can I die now?"

Julian walked back into the room and sat next to Draco, "You're so annoying."

Draco hid his face underneath his arms. "I've changed. I used to be so.. so.. sexy. And mean."

"Yes, Draco, wanting to exterminate an entire race of people is sexy." Julian patted Draco's arm.

"People respected me." Draco insisted.

"People still respect you." Julian did not look impressed, or really, interested.

"People feared me."

"Oh baby, believe me, people are still very afraid of you."

Draco grabbed the pillow beside him and toppled Julian over the head with it. "Oh shut it!"

"Hey! You bitch! This took me hours to do! NOT THE FACE!" Julian shot up and ran across the room. "You're such a queen!"

A wide smile came on Draco's face as he thought that notion through. "Yeah." He chuckled, "I really am."


	3. Chapter Three

_Blue jeans, white shirt_

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

_It was like, James Dean, for sure_

_You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop_

_But you fit me better than my favourite sweater, and I know_

_That love is mean, and love hurts_

_But I still remember that day we met in december, oh baby!_

**- Lana Del Rey "Blues Jeans" **

Harry continued strumming, but no one in the bar seemed very interested. He was used to this sort of crowd, mostly muggles who had no idea who he was. It was usually pretty pleasant but tonight he had been longing for some company, and it looked like he would be coming up short. He set his guitar down, the crowd in front of him unaware of his movement from the guitar and to the piano. He began slamming on the keys with force. A few voices could be heard going "Shhh" from behind him.

_We are the crowd _

_We're coming out_

Harry continued, letting his voice spill over the audience. Their voices dimming as he continued.

_Leather and jeans _

_Garage glamorous_

A bright light crossed over Harry's eyes, coming from the crowd, he turned his head as he wailed, catching sight of a beautiful blonde, although her face was hidden in the light that caught his eyes.

_'Cause you know that, baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan _

_I'll follow you until you love me_

Harry looked back down at the piano, the room had become filled with nothing but the echoes of his cries.

_Promise I'll be kind _

_But I won't stop _

_Until that girl is mine_

Harry felt his heart pull for a moment, he had written this song for no one really, an imaginary ideal floating amongst his fantasies, perhaps. He had to stifle back a sob as he continued.

_Why are you dancing with him?_

_My lashes are dry_

_Purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price _

_Loving you is cherry pie _

_'Cause you know that, baby, I..._

_I'm your biggest fan _

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Paparazzi _

His voice choked, it was inevitable, his voice cascading waves through the crowd.

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that girl is mine_

He had to breathe for a moment before standing and he finally noticed that the room had gone completely silent. Suddenly there were shouts and applause, booming from every corner. Harry was bombarded with several very pretty girls (very drunk girls) groping his biceps and squealing. But Harry had another sight in mind. He wiggled through them, trying to ignore their pleas which were high pitched and unending.

Harry saw the blonde hair, seated at a booth near the far right corner of the room. The closer he walked, however, the stranger this blonde beauty was beginning to look. Short hair for a girl, although he had dated shorter, just passed the ears, but very unkept. It was nearly white in color, bright and soft looking. The girl was also startlingly tall, perhaps even taller than Harry... although that really didn't bother him either. It might even be sexy to have to look up at someone... hopefully not too tall. _And those shoulders!_ Harry stopped himself just before reaching forward with a hovering hand, _it's a man!_, Harry suddenly thought his lips parting in shock.

Then suddenly before Harry had time to become lost within the crowd the man turned around and Harry abruptly gasped, "Malfoy?!"

Draco looked at Harry confused, his brows furrowed, he parted his lips to speak but Harry interrupted him.

"What the hell... the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same of you. Aren't you a big wig auror? What brings the Wonder Boy to the back alley of muggle London?"

Harry looked as startled as a deer in headlights. "ME?! What am _I _doing here? You're Malfoy, aren't you?" Harry's voice was raised but he still appeared to have not brought any attention to the little greeting.

Julian was rolling a joint between his fingers, "Care to introduce me Draco?"

"Oh yes, Julian, my deepest apologies for not showering you with attention 24/7, this is Harry goddamn Potter," Draco motioned his hand towards Harry, a wicked smile on his face. "Boy Wonder himself, or is it Wonder Boy?" He turned suddenly to Harry, "What is it that I used to call you?"

"You're so..." Harry's mouth was still agape in awe, "different."

"Ah, shut it, I'm tired of that talk. Want a drink? Sit or leave, I'm bored." Draco looked back towards Julian and proceeded to ignore Harry. Harry turned to leave but something compelled him to stay, he stood there silently, awkwardly unaware of how to act.

Draco noticed this without having to turn his back, he shifted himself closer to Julian and then turned to Harry and patted the now empty seat. "Come on, I know you're at least curious. What's Draco Malfoy out doing in a muggle town with this one here. Come on, I bet you're dying to know."

Harry took a seat without speaking and just slowly nodded.

"Well," Draco continued, closing his eyes and smiling at the thought of being able to talk about himself. "After the war, well you know what happened, I was basically slapped on the wrist because my family had turned to the..." Draco paused, "good side" he said, making hand quotes in the air, which Julian slapped, "I became a healer, got married, got divorced, quit my job and decided to go traveling." Draco paused only to give Julian the evil eye. "Ended up back in London, decided to keep a low profile, I bought a muggle house, in a muggle neighborhood, and made lots of muggle friends."

Julian looked up over his joint, "Well, Draco, let's not exaggerate."

"Okay," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "A mostly muggle house, in a mostly muggle neighborhood, and maybe only one friend who is actually not a muggle."

Harry didn't know how to respond, watching Draco joke and act so casually in front of him.

Having noticed this, Draco took a sip from his drink, "Don't think I've forgotten our little rivalry. But Harry, really, we were kids. I grew up. What's the big deal?"

"I just..." Harry looked for the right words, "I just never thought you would... I mean obviously people change... but... even just five years ago you were still a bloody wanker..."

"I saw the world, learned a little muggle history, turns out I was really no different than what these muggles call a Nazi. I was wrong. It's not like ever killed anyone. 'Gimme a break." Draco took the joint from Julian and let his lungs fill with smoke. He turned to Harry and blew it in his face, teasing. "Speaking of change, was that you singing up there? My God, Potter, you would have been getting laid every which way if you had pulled those cards out earlier."

Harry blushed turning his face away to hide his embarrassment, "Are you smoking weed?"

"You're not a narc are you?" Draco winked holding the joint in front of Harry. Harry shook his head and waved his hand in front of the joint mumbling, "Not my drug of choice."

"Well, what is? It's on me!" Draco was obviously a bit tipsy and bit high, he held his chin up proudly. Draco motioned for a waitress, "Excuse moi, my friend here would like a..." Draco paused turning towards Harry and thinking for a moment, "two fingers of Whiskey, please. No ice."

"Actually I guess I expected you to completely forget everything that happened and continue to act like a completely git." Harry continued, his feet fiddling with each other. "It's just... you look different. And you're smiling... a lot."

Draco leaned into Harry, "Ouuuh! How do I look?!"

"Mad. And..." _Beautiful? _"casual...er... casualer than... more casual then you used to. Kind of gay, though. You didn't turn out to be some pouf, aye?" Harry tried laughing, nudging Draco in the ribs.

Draco's face went cold and serious, "Shut it scarface, who invited you to this table anyways." He turned to Julian, "I'm bored, let's go."

**Authors Notes: **Not really the biggest fan of Gaga but I saw the video of Greyson Chance singing this and was really moved. Please watch that video in order to really understand how this is suppose to be sang ;)


	4. Chapter Four

_And all the things that I wished I had not said_

_Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head_

_Is it too late to remind you how we were_

_But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

**- Snow Patrol "You Could be Happy"**

Draco's stomach was in knots.

"A bit of an over-reaction, don't you think?" Julian said, as they made their way into a new bar.

Draco sneered, "He pisses me off. I don't know why I was trying to be nice."

They took a seat in the middle of the room, Draco ordered shots. "He didn't know, you can't blame him, you do look like-"

"Shut it." Draco said, "It's not that. It's him. We're archenemies. I shouldn't have put down my guard."

"Please, let's _not _bring up the years of you being an occlumens. Gross." Julian's nose curled.

Draco looked down into his drink, the liquid humming as the music pounded against everything. "I think I might go home, Julian. Thanks for the company." Draco leaned over to Julian and kissed him on the cheek. As Draco stood, a face of worry accompanied Julian. "I'm just tired."

Although it had only gotten colder out, Draco didn't run squealing. He didn't even bother to flag a taxi. He let the cold air settle into his bones. It hurt, a bit, breathing in the ice cold air after a while. Winter was upon them, but the snow had a couple of days before it would show up. Draco loved the winter, made him numb. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, Draco was happy, well, content. _Content._ He thought to himself. _I'm content. Life is good. Things are good. _He heard shouting coming up ahead of him, someone was having a pretty decent row. Draco intended to ignore the commotion but as he was walking past, Harry was thrown to the ground in front of his feet. His face was bloodied and bruised. He slurred insults to the other man, untranslatable. The other man laughed and turned away back into the building. Draco knelt down, only mildly curious, "You okay there Potter?"

Harry looked up to Draco, his head weaving around like a bobblehead, "'Ello, Draco!" A smile flew to his face, blood covering his teeth. "You are puuuuuurty." Harry fell back down onto the cold ground.

"Now, now, we don't want hero of the wizarding world to die choking on his blood after a _bar_ fight, do we? Get up, get up." Draco pulled on Harry's arms, bringing him mostly to his feet. "Where do you live, Potter? I'll get you a taxi."

Harry looked at him, pushed his face into Draco's squinting. "Do I know you?"

"Jesus, Potter, can't hold your drink, aye? Let's go..."

Draco dragged the man to his house, fumbling with his keys he cursed and then whispered "Alohomora" and the door clicked open. "Bloody hell." Draco mumbled, as he staggered into his home. He dragged Harry over the sofa, Harry fell down like a ragdoll.

Draco watched as Harry snuggled into the cushions like a little kid.

"Gross." He muttered, although he couldn't look away.

Harry looked as though he hadn't showered in a couple of days, his hair matted and sticking about every which way, which was much the same as it had been when they were kids. He noticed a couple of alarming things, namely, the dark circles under Harry's eyes... the scars... all the little and huge and deep scars that scattered across his body. He looked peaceful, though, curling his body up, a contented drunken smile on his face. One of his eyes opened to peer over to Draco. "Come here..." Harry whispered, a thick slur made it impossible for Draco to understand him, "...it's so nice."

"You're really wasted..." Draco mumbled to himself, going into the other room to find a blanket for Harry.

He laid it over him, tucking it over his shoulders. "Go to bed, tomorrow morning is going to suck." As Draco began to move away, Harry reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No, stay..." Harry's eyes were closed and his face was relaxed, he was falling asleep. "Lay with me."

Draco looked down at his hands, "You're drunk, Potter."

"Lay..."

"You don't know what you're saying, you'd be so ashamed of yourself right now..." Draco smirked, looking back now at the man.

Harry tried to sit up, his eyes tried to open, "Sleep... now..." He pulled Draco towards him.

"Potter! Jesus... I-" He was immediately interrupted as Harry pressed his face into Draco's, his teeth nearly cutting through his lips as Harry pushed forwards apparently as hard as he possibly could. Draco could taste the drying blood from Harry's fight. Draco's eyes shot open wide and he pushed his hands against Harry's chest and struggled to move away, "POTTER!" He shouted, falling over onto his back. Harry laughed, lunged forward and fell straight onto Draco, straddling him as he tried to pin Draco's hands down.

"You're cute when you're angry..." Harry slurred, nuzzling his face into the nape of Draco's neck dragging his lips haphazardly around without much success as Draco managed to push him off of his body.

"Jesus Christ, Potter, do you realize who I am?" He kept walking backwards, hoping Harry would not be able to stand.

"Yeah, you're..." Harry was on all fours trying to heave himself upwards, "you're beautiful... and pretty... and..." Harry stumbled, tipping left and right. "Where are you going?"

"To get away from you, you bloody git! You're trying to molest me!"

Harry laughed, moving forward, "You talk too much." Draco weaved left in order to avoid him, and Harry ran straight into the wall, face first.

Harry fell back, falling to the ground like a rag doll. Draco's eyes widened as his mouth opened in shock. "Goddamn, you bloody idiot!" Draco knelt down, immediately lifting up Harry's head and checking his pulse. "What the hell got into you?" He mumbled as he stood, dragging the man into Draco's bedroom, he heaved the man onto his bed.


End file.
